los_rios_coursesfandomcom-20200214-history
Music of Latin America
Notes from the 5th week of World Music Music influence in Latin America Amer-Indian Influence (American Indians) There are two major groups we make a distinction about when it comes to musical influence. The highland and lowland indians The native music of the region usually has short repeated phrasing, that repeat over and over, as well as downward arch phrases. While the European system uses a hepto-tonic scale, the native systems can go from a di-tonic scale all the way to deca-tonic scale. Low Land Indians Suya Indians from the amazon regain who have Akia songs they own Their music is nearly all vocal. * Ngere is a song style that strives to have multiple voices nearly becomes one * Akia are songs that are owned by each family, and are only song by that family. Spanish Influence (Iberian) African Influence High Land Indians In the music of the high land Indians you're going to find a lot of monophonic music and heterophonic music. In the andies they have a tendency to want dense textures (similar to Africa) the men will often sing in falsetto, and will frequently slide. Aymara Tribe Their music reflected the social life, a lot of cooperation and inclusion. There are not so many solos, and it's mostly instrument based. They were conqered by the Inca in the 15th century so they follow the 5-tone scale Creole - Someone of mixed heritage. Samba Mestizo - Mixed individual born post colonial influence. Mestizo music # Costumed Dances #* Autos (Folk Drama) # String Instruments # Brass Bands # Accordion # Marimba # Drums - African # Modern Instruments # Scale (Uses a Heptatonic scale) # Strophic Form # Meter - Sesquialtera (Hemiola) Criollos Pure blood Spanish/Portuguese person who is born in the new world. They were often hired as musical exports from the Latin stream to compose music for events and the church. Hecter Villa-Lobos Was a Berzilian composer who mixed in modern musical streams into classical music. Conjunto Marimba A zylaphone type instrument played with mallets Charango A 10 stringed instrument that's body is made with the shell of a armadillo. Strophic Paucartambo Wayno (Huayno) - Peruvian Mistizo dance genra, one of the most important. Originally a native american style, now the primary style in the andies area. It heavily uses sesquialtera. Son Jarocho - A style developing The cord structure is always 1-4-5 * Voices * Harp * Harana (8 String) * Kinto (4 String) Son Huasteco - A style developed in the... That alternates between falcetto and chest voice in a controlled style. * Violin * Harana * Hapinrara Mariachi A very fast style known for a specific style of dress and sound that came about in the 1930's Candomble Comes from some of the Arubin traditions in west-africa, this musical style centers around Orixas. These are secondary gods in this culture. Capoeira This is a mixture of musical culture, dance, and martial arts. Aynaran Panpipe Ensembles Tango A musical style that originated in Argentina. This was originally considered to be a highly disreputable dance. Instruments from the region Panpipes Bamboo tubes lashed together at differing lengths. The bottom of the pipes have closed nodes so that wind blown into them resonate through the bamboo. Conch Shell Guitaron Ocarina A simple instrument made out of the materials available